Raven
by byddai
Summary: Charles y Erik representan su evolución como mutante: Charles y su pasado con ella, enseñándole a dominar su mutación; y Erik y el futuro que le promete, para poner a prueba ese poder.


**Título: **Pasado, presente y futuro.

**Fandom: **Xmen: Firts Class

**Pareja/Personajes: **Raven Darkholme.

**Clasificación: **PG

**Palabras:** 1.750

**Advertencias: **spoilers de la película

**Resumen: **Charles y Erik representan su evolución como mutante: Charles y su pasado con ella, enseñándole a dominar su mutación; y Erik y el futuro que le promete, para poner a prueba ese poder.

**Pasado**

Cuando Raven conoce a Charles, sólo es una niña perdida en la inmensidad del mundo, asustada de sus capacidades y de lo que puede pasar si la descubren, demasiado temerosa de asustar a alguien como para acercarse a las personas.

Por eso, cuando entra en casa de Charles Xavier y él la descubre, siente miedo, mucho miedo. Un sentimiento irracional que la paraliza y hace que su mente quede en blanco. Pero todo pasa en cuanto Charles, ese niño demasiado listo y demasiado amable, le sonríe y le dice que no tiene que preocuparse, que no volverá a estar sola.

Al principio no le cree. Pasan unos cuantos días hasta que acepta que Charles hace eso porque es así, que no quiere venderla a los científicos para que experimenten con ella, que no busca utilizar su poder para fines malvados. Sólo quiere que ella sea feliz, que pueda tener esa infancia que su mutación le arrebató.

Pasan unos años hasta que Charles decide enseñarle a controlar su poder, a adaptarse a cada cuerpo, a cada voz, a cada situación. Raven sabe que su hermano no tiene ni idea de su poder, que ser un telépata y ser un metamorfo no es lo mismo, pero aún así el chico lo intenta. Y Raven es feliz, muy feliz. Porque es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa por ella, por su mutación, que intenta hacer que se adapte al mundo, que sea _normal_.

-Eres _normal_, Raven. Todos lo somos. Hemos nacido con habilidades especiales, sí, pero eso no significa que debamos crear un muro entre ellos y nosotros. Todos somos humanos, Raven. Algún día el mundo lo entenderá.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Charles. Tú no tienes la piel de color azul.

-Y aún así, tú tienes la posibilidad de ser como quieras. Castaña, morena, rubia, alta, baja… Nosotros decidimos quién queremos ser, cómo queremos ser, cómo queremos que los demás nos vean. Eso es ser humano, Raven, ser _normal_. El poder tomar nuestras propias decisiones.

Al principio, Raven no lo entiende, pero con el tiempo empieza a aceptar ciertas cosas. Como que Charles nunca la verá como a una mujer aunque se transforme en una chica rubia, de esas que le vuelven loco; que Charles nunca dejará de ver su piel azul como algo _diferente_ y que puede poner en peligro todo su trabajo; que Charles quiere protegerla de las personas que no la aceptarán y por eso la hace mantener ese disfraz de chica _normal_.

Protegerla encerrándola, haciendo que sea alguien que en realidad no es.

**Presente**

Raven es feliz. Mucho. Podría tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Hay más chicos como ella. Chicos de su edad, que se preocupan por las mismas cosas que ella, que han sufrido como ella y que sólo quieren vivir tranquilos.

Cuando conoce a Angel, le sonríe. No es una humana como Moira, que intenta acercarse a ella y hacerse su amiga sólo por Charles. No, Angel es como ella, con una mutación que se ve (aunque no tanto) y que le ha acarreado muchos problemas. Conectan inmediatamente y Raven sabe que, si todo va bien, estarán juntas mucho tiempo. Luego están los chicos. Sean es ese amigo que siempre ha deseado tener, un payaso que aliviase su dolor con sus comentarios sarcásticos, sus muecas y bromas. Tener a Alex le habría hecho mucho bien durante sus días como fugitiva, y Darwin habría estado ahí para ayudarla cuando necesitase calmarse o aclarar sus dudas.

Y además está Hank. Hank, que es todo lo que ella buscaba: un chico amable, simpático, preocupado por los demás y que la quisiese, que la adorase como a una diosa y aún así la mantuviera con los pies en la tierra. Un científico que puede librarla de la piel azul y el tener que esconderse.

Y su historia con Hank habría sido maravillosa si no hubiese aparecido él. Erik Lehnsherr.

Cuando le ve por primera vez, sus opiniones son contradictorias. Por un lado se alegra de que haya un mutante más, un mutante que defiende su raza por encima de todo. Pero por otro, nota que es diferente a Charles, que su manera de pensar y actuar es mucho más _oscura_, más _amenazadora_. Charles no lo nota porque tiene una venda en los ojos que le impide ver que los deseos de Erik van mucho más allá de los suyos. Para su hermano, Erik es lo que ha buscado siempre, alguien con quien poder charlar toda la noche, alguien a quien poder preguntar todo aquello que desconoce, alguien con quien puede compartir sus preocupaciones, objetivos e ideas. Erik se vuelve su mejor amigo y Raven ya no sabe qué pensar, porque al verles, la imagen del Erik peligroso que ha creado en su mente se desmorona y aparece la de ese Erik que cuida a su hermano casi con reverencia, ese Erik que se acerca a ella y le habla del mañana, de un futuro mejor, de una hermandad de mutantes de todo tipo, de una _familia_.

Con el paso de los días, Raven cambia su opinión referente a muchas cosas. Angel les ha traicionado y Darwin ha muerto. El grupo se escuda tras los muros de su mansión y todos practican sus habilidades. Raven se pasa varias horas cada día con las pesas, en la haltera, corriendo por los jardines, haciendo todo tipo de ejercicios y practicando con su mutación. Gran parte de los días, Erik la observa. Se apoya en la pared y la mira en silencio, analizando sus movimientos. Raven intenta entablar una conversación, pero Lehnsherr no abre la boca.

Hasta el día en que provoca que la haltera caiga sobre ella.

Es a partir de entonces que su relación cambia y ve a Erik de otro modo. Hank empieza a parecerle un niño perdido en un mundo demasiado grande, su cuerpo ya no le parece tan _anormal_ y ni siquiera le preocupa la desnudez cuando deja de lado su forma _humana_. Y cambia también su visión de Charles. Ya no es ese hermano mayor idealizado, ahora es un hombre más, demasiado esperanzado por sus sueños, con la absurda seguridad de que la humanidad les aceptará. Sigue adorándole, sigue amándole tanto como antes, es su hermano y siempre lo será. Pero ya no está tan segura de buscar lo mismo que él, de querer pasar toda la vida bajo una máscara, de mantener un aspecto que no es el suyo.

Erik empieza a ocupar gran parte de sus pensamientos, sus ideas y sus planes empiezan a cobrar sentido en la mente de Mística y la libertad es algo que siempre ha deseado. Sabe que llegará el momento de elegir, pero no quiere hacerlo.

Porque elegir a Erik sería abandonar a Charles, y elegir a su hermano significaría renunciar a Erik.

**Futuro**

Lanza a la chica al suelo, haciendo que se golpee la espalda y su cabeza rebote un par de veces. Le corre sangre por la mejilla izquierda, tiene el labio partido y probablemente varios huesos rotos, pero aún así intenta levantarse. Es un intento vano, porque casi sin darse cuenta, vuelve a estar tumbada en el suelo, respirando con dificultad.

-Lo… lo siento…

-Yo también. –vuelve a dejar caer otro golpe sobre la chica, que se retuerce en el suelo y grita de dolor.- Siento haber tenido que huir de mi casa, huir de mi familia y tener que vagar por el mundo sin rumbo, recibiendo el desprecio de simples _humanos_ como tú.

-Ra…ven…

-Mística, para ti.

Mística se gira y le hace una seña a Azazel para que se encargue de la chica. De aquella que alguna vez fue su hermana.

Erik. No, _Magneto_, se recuerda, la espera en su sala privada, esa a la que sólo ella tiene acceso. El hombre la mira con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras cierra el libro que estaba leyendo hasta entonces.

_El viejo y el mar_, de Hemingway.

Un escalofrío recorre su espalda y, por unos segundos, se encuentra en Cuba, reviviendo de nuevo aquel fatídico momento en que una bala se incrustó en la columna de Charles y el momento en que su hermano la miró a los ojos y le dio su bendición para que se fuera con Erik aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con sus ideas. Ha leído ese libro cientos de veces desde que se separaron, casi tantas como lo ha hecho Magneto, intentando mitigar el dolor de los recuerdos, intentando ver una imagen de Cuba diferente a la que tienen en la memoria.

-Sólo dos minutos. Has mejorado.

-Al ver su cara dudé. Era como verme a mí, cómo habría sido si no fuese azul, si fuese _normal_.

-¿Y qué pensaste?

-Que era horrible.

Magneto sonríe y le pone una mano en el hombro, dirigiéndola a su escritorio. Cientos de fotografías se expanden sobre él, papeles llenos de cifras y documentos con datos de cada uno de los mutantes que deben buscar para que se unan a su causa. Magneto le habla de todos ellos: a quién tiene que buscar primero, qué hacer si se niegan o se resisten, cómo luchar contra ellos, en quién puede transformarse y en quién no. Su relación ya no es tan estrecha como hace unos años, cuando vivían con los demás o cuando formaron su nueva familia. Magneto se ha transformado en alguien mucho más frío y calculador, más bélico y con menos remordimientos. Se ha encerrado en sí mismo y en su magnífico plan de futuro y a penas interactúa con los demás. Deja al mando a Emma y es Raven quien ejecuta los planes que él debería realizar.

Pero aún así, Raven no cambia de opinión como hizo con su hermano. No piensa que esté equivocado o que el odio y el dolor le hayan consumido. Ella sigue pensando que el objetivo de Magneto es posible, que los simples humanos no pueden compararse con los mutantes, una raza superior, mejor preparada y mucho más poderosa. Con Magneto se ha vuelto más fuerte, ha desarrollado técnicas que no creía poder poseer, es libre de hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera, de ir con la cabeza alta, desnuda y con su piel azul reluciendo al sol. Erik le ha dado alas, esas que Charles mantenía pegadas a su espalda.

Y aún así, sigue esperando el día en que pueda mirar a su hermano a los ojos para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por ella, por ayudarla a comprender su poder. Y amará siempre a Erik por haberla hecho explotar ese poder, por hacerla una diosa.

*:)!


End file.
